Tortured
by GingerGeek
Summary: Kid Flash is captured by Vandal Savage, and is tortured. A lot better than the summary. Will the team find him in time? Teen for Gore and language. Wally/Artemis and M'gann/Conner
1. Chapter 1

"Soy milk, full percent, _one_ and a half percent..." Wally was at the supermarket getting a gallon of milk for M'gann. She had called him and asked him to pick up some while he was on his way to Mt. Justice. Of course, the speedster agreed, because of his insane crush on the martian. So, here he found himself, surrounded by screaming kids and irritatingly squeaky shopping carts, skimming the milk refrigerator for the right kind of milk milk to get for Miss Martian, so she could make her famous cinnamon strudel.

_Well, I guess it's worth it, I mean, after all, those strudel are possibly the best thing green-cheeks makes,_ He thought to himself. "Finally! I found it!" The speedster exclaimed aloud. He pulled a jug of milk off of the second shelf of the refrigerator.

One unsuccessful attempt at flirting with the cashier later, Kid Flash exited the automatic doors of the store. He made his way down town, and into a dark alley, where a zeta tube was.

He didn't see the man lurking in the shadow of the alley.

Suddenly, a fist swung out of nowhere, colliding with the right side of Wally' s head. A bright flash of white exploded in the speedster' s vision, followed by a stab of pain pain as he collapsed to the ground. Then, blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the amazing arbrick for being my first reviewer! Your the best!**

"Where is he? I called him almost an hour ago!" A worried M'gann paced the kitchen.

"Stop Worrying, M'gann," Artemis said, "knowing Baywatch, he's probably flirting with some random cashier."

"But I need that milk! Or else I wont be able to make my pastries!"

" M'gann. They're strudels, not life."

"Well-" The martian was cut off by Batman's voice over the intercom.

"Team, come to the training room, you might want to see this.

As soon as everyone was in the traning room, Batman pulled up a video.

* * *

Static crackled across the screen, and then an image of Wally appeared.

He was wearing an inhibitor collar, but was still conscious. He was suspended in mid-air, chains shackled to his wrists and attached to the ceiling. His ankles were cuffed together.

Out of nowhere, Vandal Savage appeared and jabbed a syringe into Wally's neck. The boy grimaced, but didn't make any noise.

"Hello there, Young Justice. As you can see, I have captured this brat and just injected him with a serum that will make him heal like a normal human. Why? Oh, simply because I am going to slowly torture him to death, no big deal. You can stop me though, just bring 5 million dollars to the old Chevy factory in Detroit. I'll be waiting! oh, and if you get any ideas, My guards will be sure to stop you." 20 or so men walked into the room, each holding a gun.

"No!" Wally yelled, "Don't come! He'll make you watch-"

Savage then nodded to one of the men, and they put the eye of the gun right up against Wally's knee cap, and pulled the trigger. The screen then went black.

"Oh my god," M'gann whispered. "Get in the bio-ship guys."

"NO, Its too dangerous-" Batman started, but stopped when the team ignored his protest and ran to the bio-ship.

"Sorry Bats," Robin answered, "but Wally's a team mate."

* * *

**Short, but hit some serious writers block. Suggestions welcome!  
**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to say that you guys ROCK. MY. WORLD! I love logging on and seeing all of the sweet and kind things you guys write! I love you guys, You guys are the best! :')**

* * *

No one had really talked on the flight to Detroit. Everyone was worried, and you could see it in their body language.

M'gann had an iron grip on the controls of the ship, facial features twisted into a fretted expression. Artemis was playing with an arrow, shoulders slumped, frowning face. Robin was typing on his wrist computer, eyebrows creased in concern. Kaldur looked like he usually did, monotone, but if you looked closley, you could see the worry laced on his face. Conner looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Though Kid Flash was undoubtedly the most irritating person they had ever met, he was still a major part of the team. It was hard not to love him, with his constant need to flirt with civilians and annoy the crap out of Artemis.

M'gann hovered the bio-ship above the factory 2 hours later. The team, minus Wally, slid out through the hole M'gann created, and slowly entered the burned-out factory through a charred hole in the roof.

Wally was hanging from his chains, but Savage was nowhere in sight.

A voice behind the teens made them jump, and they each felt a prick as they were stabbed with sleeping darts.

"You really didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" Vandal Savages voice rang out as the teens slowly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The first thing Wally felt when he woke up was horrid pain. His knee hurt so bad, words couldn't even explain it. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in what looked like a burned out factory. All of his memories then came flooding back to him, and he slowly looked down at his knee, and almost puked. His kneecap was protruding out from his skin, the white bone sticking out halfway. Blood soaked his jeans, crusting over in areas where it had dried.

"Oh, good, he's awake." Wally jumped, and looked over to find Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Robin , and Conner all in a large cage on the other side of the room. M'gann and Kaldur had inhibitor collars around their necks, and Artemis was chained to a wall, arrows nowhere in sight. Superboy also had an inhibitor collar around his neck, and large chunks of Kryptonite surrounded him.

" Hi guys," Wally managed to whisper through his teeth, which were clenched in pain.

His friends all started talking at once, worried voices filling the room.

"Guys, s' okay. I'll be okay. Don't worry. Just, don't let Savage know you guys are upset.

"Don't let me know what?" Vandal Savage strolled into the room right then.

"Um, nothing," Wally quickly responded.

"Sure. Well, I'll let it slide for now, but only because I want to get to torturing you infront of your friends." He let out an evil cackle.

"God," Artemis grumbled under her breath, "he's so frickin demented."

"Okay. whats first on my list... oh! Here, burning."

The villain pulled out a blow torch.

With a gloved finger, he pressed a button on the machine and flames shot out of the metal nozzle.

"Ready for this, Flash Boy?"

"GAHHH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, ITS KID FLASH!"

Savage slowly brought the flame closer and closer to the speedster's arm. It burned through his green sweat-shirt, and slowly charred the skin. You could hear the sizzling of his skin, smell the aroma of charred flesh, and hear the splatter of the blood on the cement.

KF bit his lip to keep from screaming, and it started to bleed.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Savage Cackled. "Well lets cool it off with some nice, cold lemon juice!"

"NO! No, please! Don't!"

The madman ignored the teams screams of protest, and squirted an overly generous amount of the acidic juice on Wally's arm.

KF's screams echoed in the old warehouse, and in his team mates ears. By then, M'gann and Artemis were openly sobbing, with Superboy trying to comfort them.

This went on for a while, until kid flash was scarlet and writhing in pain. All he was wearing now were his flash boxers. The majority of his skin was bubbling and blistering.

"Okay," savage sneered, "whats next? How about... whipping." He turned to the rest of the team. "Now. count with me."

He started to whip the bloody and battered boy, but no one was counting.

"I said, COUNT WITH ME, you filthy, worthless brats, or I'll kill him right now!"

The team mumbled in agreement.

_Crack. "_one." _crack. _"Two." With every whip, wally tried not to scream in agony, but each time he failed.

This went on until about 250 whips, when Savage decided he was bored.

Now, aside from his burns, the whips brought up a whole new batch of blood that dripped to the floor.

Now, everyone on the team had tears in their eyes. M'gann and Artemis couldn't even watch anymore.

"Wally, please, just hang on, please,"Artemis sobbed.

Wally's face-or the skin not damaged on it-was stark-white, from all of his blood loss. He had lost over 60% of his blood, at least, and from the looks of it, wasn't going to stop soon. Battling consciousness, his head sagged, and his body hung limp.

Savage laughed. "Now, lets stab."

He pulled about 5 or 6 long knives from his belt. "Lets play a little game of darts, except, in this game, the knives are darts, and you are the dart-board."

The psycho stepped back about 8 feet, and then took his first throw. The knife pierced Wally's abdomen, and blood flowed freely from the fresh stab.

The second pierced his left shoulder, the third his right calf, fourth his hip, and fifth his ribcage, dangerously near his heart.

Okay, I'm done," Vandal Savage grinned, "so, I hope all of you enjoy seeing him die," he gestured to the team, "and I hope you, enjoy death," he said to Wally.

With that, he waltzed out the door.

* * *

**Was it ok? Reviews? or else i wont write more! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

** llllllllll**

** llllllllll**

** llllllllll**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VV**

** V**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I am so sorry! I didnt realize I posted chap 2 again! (Facepalms) I am such an idiot. So here's the chapter you wonderful reviewers deserve, and once again, I'm really sorry!**

**also, I know what you mean, EpicComicLover23, but I wanted the villain to be psycho, but not joker, cause joker is robin's thing to deal with. And, awwww your so sweet! **

**I would like to thank everyone, because your reviews make my day. Seriously, I have been having a horrible time with family issues, and it makes me so happy to see that you guys care enough to write reviews. I want to hug every one of you right now. :')**

"I think I can maneuver out of these chains," Artemis said.

"Well, do it quick, I think we might be losing him, " Robin frantically chided.

It was very noticeable that Wally's chest was barely moving. He was in the worst possible condition. He was still bleeding profusely, and seemed to have lost his battle with consciousness.

"There!" Artemis shouted in triumph. She quickly ripped off M'gann' s inhibitor collar, and set to work on getting Robin free, while M'gann freed Superboy and Kaldur. Soon, the whole team was freed and out of the cage, due to a little teamwork. They immediately ran to KF and Robin speedily picked the locks, while M'gann shattered the inhibitor collar around his neck. He slumped to the ground lifelessly.

Superboy gathered the boy in his arms and rapidly carried him into the already-waiting bio-ship, and later him on the floor.

A moan escape the mangled speedster's lips.

"Supey? How'd... how'd you guys escape?" Wally murmered. his emerald eyes cracked open. He was taking dangerously shallow breaths.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed. " Guys, he's awake!"

Robin ran over and shoved Artemis over. "Okay buddy, whatever you do, don't fall asleep again, no matter what you do."

"M'kay, I'll try... but I'm really tired..."

"Just keep your eyes open."

"Rob? If I don't make it... tell... my parents... and iris and Barry... that I love them... for me... Okay?" He turned to Artemis. "Artemis... I want you to know... that since the day I saw you...I thought ... you were the.. prettiest girl I ever saw... and I still think that... so... I'm sorry... for all the mean... comments, and... if I make it... Will you go out ... with me?'

Artemis lost it. She started uncontrollably sobbing, and nodded.

Robin was frantically trying to reach Batman, or, actually, any league member. After five minutes, he reached Green Arrow.

"GA. Wally's hurt really bad. Vandal Savage tortured him, and I think we're losing him! Where should we bring him?" Robin was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"Bring him to the mountain. I'll tell Flash." With that, Green Arrow hung up.

"Robin..." Kid Flash whispered, "can...can you make the pain stop?" He started to cough up blood.

"Wally, I wish I could, but there's nothing I can do." Tears formed in Robins eyes. "M'gann, how long until we get to the mountain?"

"About45 minutes at top speed." The martian said through tears.

"Wally, did he do anything to you before we got there?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah... he hit me... with a crowbar... I think I have... a few broken ribs... cause it... it hurts to breathe..."

"We're almost there Wally, just keep holding on," Rrbin persuaded.

This went on for about a half an hour. The team kept talking to him, to keep him conscious, because if he fell asleep, he would have a very good chance of never waking up again. But that didn't work. The speedster fell unconscious About ten minutes away from the mountain.

"Guys! Guys, he's not responding to my questions anymore!" Artemis panicked. Robin ran over and checked his pulse.

"Barely any pulse! M'gann, hurry!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! **

**I want at least 7 New reviews, or no updates! Yeah, I'm eeevil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! I have been getting some comments on how vandal savage is out of character. Well, I will admit, he is. But for a reason. I wanted the character to be psycho, but not joker, cause, really, I didn't think joker had a real reason to beat up Wally. Cause, joker is Batman' s nemesis. But, in the episode "Coldhearted," Vandal Savage is stopped by Wally, and is denied the throne to some random country, so therefore, he has a reason to be ticked at KF. I really wanted the character to be psychotic, because it goes along well with the theme of torture more. So, sorry if you don't like it, but I wanted it to be like this. If you don't like it, there are plenty of other stories out there. **

**Anyway, without farther ado, let's get on with the story. **

* * *

"Oh my God, he's not breathing," Robin panicked. He frantically started to do mouth to mouth. Wally's ribs cracked when Robin pushed on his heart, making him feel awful, but he knew that broken ribs were better than dying. He repeated the process over and over again until a barely noticeable heartbeat came from his best friend.

M'gann, Artemis, and Robin cried in relief and sadness. Relief spread across Kaldur and Superboy' s faces.

"We're here," M'gann said through her veil of tears.

They had barely landed when Superboy flung himself out of the bio-ship, with Wally in his arms. A stretcher was waiting for them, along with Dr. Resphere, the team and league doctor, and Flash. Dr. Resphere quickly felt for a pulse.

"Crap. He's barely breathing." She slapped an oxygen mask on the young Speedster's face, and ran down the hall ,pushing the stretcher.

The team walked to the living room, and all collapsed on the giant couch. They were fine, a couple bruises and scrapes were all they had for injuries, but the emotional pain was agonizing. All of them felt an immense guilt.

"He'll be okay," Conner said to the group, but everyone knew otherwise. In the shape that Wally was in, and with no quick healing powers, everyone knew that there was a miniscule chance of the speedster surviving.

They were all weary-eyed, and exaughstion was woven into their faces, but they refused to move from the room. Even Batman couldn't persuade them to get up. So they sat there, drowning in their own guilt, glassy, blank stares at the tv that was turned on, but really, no one was paying attention to.

After a few hours,they slowly started drifting off to sleep.

When Black Canary came in to check on them, a sad smile spread across his face at the sight that met her.

M'gann was leaning on Conner's shoulder, and the clone was sleeping on one of the reclining cushions on the couch. Next to him, Artemis was leaning back in a reclined position, tear tracks staining her face. Robin was positioned with his head on Artemis' lap and his legs curled up and pointing toward Kaldur. Last, on the end of the couch, Kaldur was slouched with his head in his arms, which were resting on the arm of the couch.

Dinah silently walked over and removed everyone's equipment and masks, since the distraught team had yet to do so. (Lets Pretend that everyone knew who robin was)

She then covered them with a few blankets and tiptoed out of the room.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile in surgery, things weren't going too well. They had already lost Wally twice, and he was close to a third.

"We need more blood!" Resphere yelled. A bag of b positive blood was thrusted into her hands , and she quickly fastened it onto one of the many IV tubes protruding from the 16 year old's arms.

"His heart rate is dangerously low!" Shouted a nurse.

"I need a scalpel!" Shouted a second doctor.

Random commands were yelled throughout the room. This went on for over 7 hours. Finally, at three thirty in the morning, they were done. A team of surgeons marched out of the room, up to their elbows in blood, their aprons stained as well.

A frantic Barry waited outside of the door.

"Well?"


	6. Chapter 6

Barry looked up and met the doctor's eyes. They were weary and tear filled, but she had a smile on her face.

She slowly nodded.

"He made it?" Barry was overjoyed. He ran into the hospital room and sat down by his adopted son.

The battered teen laid on a stark-white hospital bed, with numerous IV tubes protruding from his arms. The sheets were pulled up to his shoulders, so Barry couldn't see much damage on his body, but his face was burnt, black and blue, and bloody.

Wally looked up. "Hey uncle Barry."

"Kid!"

Black Canary heard, and she ran to the kids.

"Kids!" She smiled. "He's awake!"

The team flung themselves off of the couch and into the med bay.

"Wally!" Artemis flung herself across the room and kissed him lightly on a non burned part of his cheek.

She grabbed his hand and sat down next to his bed.

"Hey Artemis," he smiled.

Robin was next. "Wally! You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He hugged his best friend.

M'gann ran over. "Your okay!" The martian was overjoyed. "Well- I mean, your going to heal!" Hers was the biggest hug of all.

Kaldur walked over and sat in an empty chair. "My friend, I am very happy to see you awake!"

Superboy was last to walk in. He smiled. "Any chance we can beat the Crap outta him?"

The broken Speedster smiled. "Be my guest."

"How about we celebrate with some cookies?" M'gann cheered. "I made some yesterday!" She ran outta the room and was back in a minute, balancing a platter on her hands.

Everyone cheered and took one.

Wally smiled and looked at his team. "Thanks guys."

**Total crappy ending. I know. But I was sick of looking at it being unfininshed. I'll probably redo it sometime in the future, but for now, I hope you liked it! Thank you to all of you amazing people for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Update!

**Hey nerds! So, I have decided that I am going to... Rewrite this! A whole new plot and everything! Yaaaay! Before, it wasn't very long, but now it will be! I'm super exited (as you can see). Tell me what you think in the comments! **


End file.
